Final de Primavera
by Chocoletie
Summary: Star aún a sabiendas del riesgo que corren todos es en parte su culpa, no logra entender mucho de sí o su alrededor. Sólo puede dirigir sus pensamientos a su mejor amigo.


Muy feliz inicio de primavera, este es mi primer one-shot de Star vs LFDM, es una continuación del último capitulo de la 2da. Temporada, aviso esto para quienes no quieran hacerse un spoiler con respecto al final, les aviso! Espero les guste mi pequeño aporte a este fandom, y lo siento necesitaba darle otro tipo de final a ese capítulo amargo. Un enorme abrazo!

*Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

…Algunas veces tomamos acciones que creemos que no herirán a nada ni nadie, pero con el paso de los días, de los meses y los crueles años no resulta ser así. Algunas veces, el proceso de madurar nos hace sacrificar más de lo que podríamos sostener con ambas manos.

De ninguna manera, se hizo excepción para alguien. Ni de otra dimensión.

Star Butterfly sabía que había quemado sus barcos al regresar a la tierra, sus sentimientos estaban descontrolándose, y ya no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria de ver siquiera al rostro de su mejor amigo… si es que seguían siendo amigos.

-Star, sé que esto es difícil, para todos lo es, el reino esta en peligro y nosotros como gobernantes tenemos el deber de darles seguridad, sé que aún estas joven para esto… pero debes entender que en parte fue tu c…

-¡MI CULPA!, ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?, ACABO DE PERDER LO ÚNICO QUE HE CONSTRUIDO EN TODA MI VIDA, TE REPITO ME DEJASTE SIN OPCIONES Y SIEMPRE QUIERES HACERLO.- Star gritó a su madre como nunca lo había hecho en sus ya casi 15 años de vida, aunque eso no alivianará sus penas.

-Esto no sólo se trata de ti Star ¿acaso no ves el peligro que corremos todos?- Se apresuró la reina Moon a no exaltarse con la actitud reciente de su hija adolescente, aunque de igual manera la entendía no podía dejar de alarmarse como alguna tontería de su hija procedió a una gran masacre.

Star solo miró al suelo aguantando sus ganas de llorar, y puso su varita rota en las manos de su madre, y se fue adentrando a los pasillos del gran castillo de la familia real de Mewni… su cabeza era un lío hasta que el escucho un susurro, parecido al de la brisa contra una ventana y era entre los pasillos de cuadros de la familia Butterfly.

Percibió un escalofrío entre sus brazos y se giro tratando de devolver sus pasos pero su instinto por descubrir que sucedía la terminaron de vencer.

Vio como la habitación deslumbraba en un destello purpura oscuro, a luego tonos verdes, rojos hasta finalizar en Azul… Ya pensando lo peor Star se adentro a la habitación y sólo pudo ver como todos los pilas destilaban colores brillantes.

-¿Qué significa esto?...- dijo la chica en un susurro, pero fue sorprendida por unas voces femeninas que repetían al unísono "Tienes el poder, tienes el poder, tienes la voluntad, tienes la fuerza y puedes finalizar el ciclo… tienes el poder"

Star se sentía sumamente mareada de repente y sin poder oprimirse se desplomó en el suelo frío.

* * *

-Marco ¡NO!- Se apresuró Jackie a gritarle a su novio que corría como un loco por las habitaciones hasta ver como tomo unas tijeras y abría una fosa en el espacio y se adentraba en ella…

Janna sólo sonreía por debajo y teniendo en cuenta el peligro que corrían sus amigos, dio abusivamente y autoritaria la noticia de que la fiesta había finalizado y dándole la señal a sus amigas del mundo mágico de que la siguieran.

Los Padres de Marco no sabían que pasaba y no lograban entender nada… sólo se hizo el silencio en casa, mientras Jackie no sabia que sentir sólo de pie mirando la nada de la cual minutos antes Marco la había dejado.

* * *

Sólo ese momento se sentía real, ambos vestían elegante, mientras sus manos se unían aunque luchaba contra sus sentimientos en ese momento, cuándo decidió aclararle a Marco que sólo necesitaba un amigo luego de la locura del baile de la luna roja. Ella y él, el salón de baile vacío y la luz de luna reflectándose en ellos solamente. El ahora suave compas de la música sonaba hermoso… Sonriéndose uno al otro con total confianza, pero empezaba a doler su cabeza al escuchar su nombre entre gritos desesperados, ella sólo sabía a quién pertenecían y con un triste adiós recobro su consciencia.

-Marco… ¿realmente eres tú?- preguntó levantándose despacio del suelo a lo que pudo visualizar en el pasillo la silueta de su mejor amigo.

-¡STAR!

 _Y las puertas del recinto se cerraron…_


End file.
